This invention relates to articles for cleaning the interproximal surfaces of the teeth and more particularly to dental floss. It has been shown that tooth decay and dental disease can be attributed to bacterial action resulting from the formation of plaque about the teeth and/or the entrapment of food particles between the teeth. The removal of plaque and entrapped food particles reduces caries, reduces the tendency towards gingivitis, and reduces mouth odor as well as generally improving oral hygiene. Conventional brushing of the teeth has been found to be unsatisfactory to effect the removal of entrapped food particles from some crevices between the teeth and/or to effectively remove the interproximal plaque. To supplement brushing, various materials have been used to clean the interproximal spaces and surfaces of the teeth, for example, dental floss.
Dental floss is available in either a waxed or unwaxed variety. Waxed dental floss is generally comprised of multifilament yarns coated with a white or colorless wax usually having a melting point of from about 140.degree. F. to 200.degree. F. Some people have the unsubstantiated belief that flossing with a waxed floss may leave residues of wax on the teeth which may be harmful whereas others merely do not like the waxy sensation in their mouths. Unwaxed dental floss is generally composed of multifilament yarns twisted together and coated with a non-wax bonding material. While satisfactory for many users, such floss does present problems for some who find it difficult to insert the floss in tight spaces between the teeth. This is due in part to the inability of the various filaments to easily slide over one another as the floss is forced between contacting teeth as well as in part due to the non-wax coating utilized. The sliding of the filaments over the tooth surface and over one another is inhibited by the nature of the materials from which commercially available floss products are made. These include a plurality of individual filaments of substances such as nylon 6, nylon 6,6, rayon, polyester, acetate polymers, polypropylene and similar plied multifilament yarns as well as cotton, wool and other staple yarns.